


Meme Squad

by brittneynr96



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Hamilton References, another group chat fic, idk what to tag this?, klance, other pairings may appear, pining lance, this is just crack tbh, will update tags as I go I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: I have no plot for this lol. I just wanted to join the group chat bandwagon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plot for this lol. I just wanted to join the group chat bandwagon

**Space Zelda - > Meme Queen, Lancelot, Hunkeles**

**Space Zelda** :...whatcha doin Lance?

 **Meme Queen** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hunkeles** : texting ur boyfriend??

 **Space Zelda** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Lancelot** : whatchu talkin' abt Willis

 **Meme Queen** : whats with the smile Casanova

 **Lancelot** : idk what ur talking abt??

_Space Zelda has sent receiptslance.jpg_

**Lancelot** : Allura w h y

 **Meme Queen** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Space Zelda** : what's his name?

 **Lancelot** : im not sure what you mean you forget ur self

 **Hunkeles** : his name is Keith

 **Lancelot** : Hunk #w h y

 **Meme Queen** : ohhh Keiiitth ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Lancelot** : stfu pidgey

 

**Lancelot - > Space Zelda, Meme Queen, Hunkeles**

**Lancelot** : o my god he sent a selfie

 **Lancelot** : im deceased

 **Meme Queen** : finally tbh

 **Lancelot** : he got a mullet

 **Lancelot** : aND IT LOOKS GOOD

 **Lancelot** : A MULLET

 **Lancelot** : what has my life come to

 **Meme Queen** : does he have a Tumblr?

 **Lancelot** : ye keithkoradone

 **Meme Queen** : Keith Kogane?

 **Meme Queen** : i know him

 **Meme Queen** : that cant be

 **Meme Queen** : thats that little emo guy who follows me

 **Lancelot** : wat

 **Space Zelda** : brb going stalk

 **Lancelot** : AL LURA N O

 **Space Zelda** : How did I know you were gonna say that?

 **Hunkeles** : brb

 **Lancelot** : HUNK NO

 **Lancelot** : PLS

 **Hunkeles** : :-)

 **Lancelot** : PLS IM BEGGING YOU

 **Hunkeles** : I've taken over the role as the Sister Friend™ which comes with EMBARRASSING YO ASS

 **Lancelot** : just...dont send him asks guys im serious

 **Lancelot** : pls

 **Hunkeles** : of course not

 **Space Zelda** : I won't chill

 **Hunkeles** : who do you think we are?

 **Hunkeles** : that would be weird

 **Space Zelda** : just gonna check out his blog

 **Hunkeles** : yea bud we stalkers not animals

 **Lancelot** : ty

 **Hunkeles** : his blog is,,,something,,

 **Space Zelda** : he seems aight

 **Meme Queen** : "he's bitter, he's gay, he rather be in space" S A M E tbh

 **Hunkeles** : "1996 me: who are you? 2016 me: I'm you but angstier"

 **Hunkeles** : his blog is like conspiracy theory central

 **Space Zelda** : add him to this chat

 **Lancelot** : wtf no

_Meme Queen has added Edgy Knife™ to the chat_

**Lancelot** : P I DGE

 **Edgy Knife™** : Hi??

 **Meme Queen** : Hello Keith :-)

 **Edgy Knife™:** i know that smile ur up to somthin

 **Meme Queen** : me? never !

 **Hunkeles** : hello im Hunk

 **Meme Queen** : Space Zelda is Allura. you already know Lance ;)

 **Lancelot** : stfu pidge

 **Edgy Knife™:** unfortunately ik lance

 **Lancelot** :O

 **Lancelot** : listen up you motherfuck

 **Space Zelda** : Lance language

 **Space Zelda** : and stop slouching and sit up straight

 **Lancelot** : first of all Allura, im bi

 **Lancelot** : second of all, ur not my mom

 **Space Zelda** : i know. i thank our lord and savior Selena everyday that i didn't birth an overgrown man child

 **Meme Queen** : hes still ur brother tho

 **Space Zelda** : unfortunately

 **Lancelot** : im #h u r t Allura

 **Space Zelda** : cry me a river Lance

 **Space Zelda** : wait what was that?

 **Space Zelda** : ik i didn't just hear you mumble under ur breath

 **Lancelot** : i didnt say anything

 **Edgy Knife™** : he lying Allura

 **Edgy Knife™** : he complains abt you to me all the time on tumblr

 **Meme Queen** : o shite

  
**Space Zelda - > Lancelot**

 **Space Zelda** : meet me in the pit Lance ( _read_ )

 **Space Zelda** : Lance I know your reading this ( _read_ )

 **Space Zelda** : I'm giving you three seconds to run ( _read_ )

 

  
**Lancelot - > Edgy Knife™**

_Lancelot has sent hidinginthecloset.jpg_

**Lancelot** : i fucking hatlsksebfosp

 **Edgy Knife™** : :-)

 

  
**Space Zelda - > Meme Queen, Lancelot, Hunkeles, Edgy Knife™**

_Space Zelda has sent selfiewiththelittlebro.jpg_

**Hunkeles** : are you,,,sitting on Lance??

 **Meme Queen** : HAHAHAHA

 **Space Zelda** : we're simply bonding Hunk :-)

 **Edgy Knife™** : ur gonna kill 'em arent you?

 **Space Zelda** : it's been a long time coming

 **Meme Queen** : rip Lance

 **Hunkeles** : it's been nice knowin you bud

 **Edgy Knife™** : good riddance


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corn Lord: Coran  
> Edgy Knife™: Keith  
> DoritoDaddy: Shiro  
> Hacker Voice: Matt  
> Meme Queen: Pidge  
> Space Zelda: Allura  
> Lancelot: Lance  
> Hunkeles: Hunk

_Corn Lord has joined the chat_

**Corn Lord** : I come home from a business trip to find the house thrashed, dirty dishes piled up, laundry unfolded, nothing in the fridge

 **Corn Lord** : I am disgusted I am revolted I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior, Voltron, and this is the thanks I get??

 **Corn Lord** : I thought I raised you heathens better than this

 **Hunkeles** : yo aren't you a little old for Voltron

 **Meme Queen** : ye aren't you like 50 now??

 **Corn Lord** : I'm 35 !

 **Hunkeles** : when? like 20 years ago??

 **Corn Lord** : I welcome you into my home

 **Corn Lord** : let you use my kitchen

 **Corn Lord** : and now you insult me

 **Corn Lord** : your banned from using my kitchen

 **Hunkeles** : NO NOT THE KITCHEN

 **Corn Lord** : too late

 **Hunkeles** : IM SORRY UR NOT OLD

 **Meme Queen** : lmao

 **Space Zelda** : Lance destroyed the house its all his fault

 **Lancelot** : i was defending myself !!

 **Lancelot** : you tried to kill me !

 **Space Zelda** : lies and slander

 **Meme Queen** : do you really blame her?

 **Lancelot** : :O

 **Lancelot** : r00d a$$

 **Edgy Knife™** : in her defense u did complain about her a lot

 **Lancelot** : w o w

 **Corn Lord** : I come back from a business trip and nobody wants to hear about my trip???

 **Corn Lord** : heathens

 

  
_Meme Queen has added Lancelot and Hunkeles to Garrison Squad_

**Meme Queen - > Garrison Squad**

**Meme Queen** : suffer with me

_Meme Queen has sent a link_

**Lancelot** : what is it

 **Meme Queen** : i juST CAME ACROSS SOME TENTACLE PORN AND IF IM GONNA SUFFER THEN SO ARE YOU

 **Hunkeles** : oH MY GOD PIDGE

 

* * *

 

 **Hot Co-worker Guy** : Hey, Lance right? If you're still at work can you send me the work schedule? If not then it's cool.

 **Lance** : yeah sure man

_Lance has sent a link_

  
**Hot Co-worker Guy** : ...uhh?

* * *

 

  
**DoritoDaddy - > Edgy Knife™ and Hacker Voice**

 **DoritoDaddy** : i just messaged my co-worker for the work schedule and he sent me tentacle porn

 **Hacker Voice** : wtf??

 **Edgy Knife™** : I'm kinkshaming ur co-worker

 **Hacker Voice** : why?

 **DoritoDaddy** : I don't know!

 **DoritoDaddy** : I'm scared to message him back now

 **DoritoDaddy** : what if he sends me more porn?

 **Hacker Voice** : was it good tentacle porn?

 **DoritoDaddy** : MATT

 

  
**Edgy Knife™ - > Lancelot, Meme Queen, Hunkeles, Space Zelda, Corn Lord**

 **Edgy Knife™** : lmao

 **Edgy Knife™** : my brother just texted me freaking out bc he texted his co-worker asking for the work schedule and the guy sent him tentacle porn instead

 **Lancelot** : YOU GUYS I DONE FUCKED UP

 **Lancelot** : wait...

 **Lancelot** : Keith,,, whats ur brother's name?????

 **Edgy Knife™** : Shiro y

 **Lancelot** : YOU GUYS I DONE FUCKED UP

 **Meme Queen** : lance given ur daily life experiences ur gonna have to be more specific

 **Lancelot** : I ACCIDENTALLY SENT MY HOT AF 10/10 WOULD DO AGAIN CO-WORKER, KEITHS BROTHER, TENTACLE PORN

 **Hunkeles** : oH MY GOD

 **Meme Queen** : LANCE YOU DONE FUCKED UP

 **Lancelot** : I FUCKED UP

 **Edgy Knife™** : you sent my brother tentacle porn??? Wtf y? Im kinkshaming

 **Space Zelda** : Lance wtf??

 **Meme Queen** : IM WHEEZINF

 **Hunkeles** : why would you send Keith's brother tentacle porn??

 **Lancelot** : IT WAS AN ACCIDENT !!

_Edgy Knife™ has added DoritoDaddy to the chat_

**Edgy Knife™** : Welcome to the chat Shiro

 **DoritoDaddy** : Hi?

 **Meme Queen** : Shiro!

 **Lancelot** : Keith w h y

 **DoritoDaddy** : hey Pidge

 **Edgy Knife™** : i didnt know u knew lance

 **DoritoDaddy** : i work with him at that coffee shop sometimes

 **Lancelot** : I am so sorry ! I did not mean to send that to you

 **Space Zelda** : why tf were you reading tentacle porn for anyway?? Ya nasty

 **Edgy Knife™** : Im kinkshaming

 **Lancelot** : pidge sent it to me and Hunk!

 **Hunkeles** : don't drag me into this

 **Hunkeles** : you read it

 **DoritoDaddy** : Pidge why were you reading gay tentacle porn??

 **Meme Queen** : new phone who dis

_DoritoDaddy has added Hacker Voice to the chat_

**Meme Queen** : SHIRO NO

 **Lancelot** : hi Matt

 **Hacker Voice** : Lance did you legit send Shiro gay tentacle porn???

 **Lancelot** : NOT ON PURPOSE

 **Hacker Voice** : i didn't know you were into that kinda stuff

 **Hacker Voice** : you think you know a guy

 **Lancelot** : actually

 **Meme Queen** : hoe dont do it

 **Lancelot** : you dont know Pidge

 **Meme Queen** : B O I

 **Hacker Voice** : what??

_Meme Queen has removed Hacker Voice from the chat_

**Meme Queen** : Lance stfu

_Space Zelda has added Hacker Voice to the chat_

**Meme Queen** : A L L U R A

 **Hacker Voice** : Pidge wtf

 **Lancelot** : Pidge was the one who sent me the link to the tentacle porn

 **Meme Queen** : lies and slander

_Hunkeles has sent receiptsPidge.jpg_

**Hacker Voice** : Pidge wtf

 **Meme Queen** : ur dead to me

 **Hacker Voice** : why were you reading tentacle porn???

 **Meme Queen** : i didnt read the tags I just seen smut

 **Hacker Voice** : oh my god

 **Lancelot** : thats why you always gotta read the tags Pidge

 **Meme Queen** : lance stfu before i tell Allura all ur secrets

 **Lancelot** : you cant expose me i overshare my entire life

 **Hunkeles** : he's got a point

 **Space Zelda** : Pidge tell me everything 

 **Meme Queen** : remember that time freshmen year lance wore that hideous beanie for like a solid month

 **Lancelot** : PIDGE

 **Meme Queen** : he went behind ur back and dyed his hair after you warned him not to bc it wouldnt turn out right just to impress that one chick named Nyma

 **Lancelot** : Pidgeon shut up

 **Meme Queen** : dumbass accidentally dyed his hair orange

 **Edgy Knife™** : u dyed ur hair for a girl??

 **Hunkeles** : it wasn't pretty

 **Lancelot** : i hate all of you

 **Meme Queen** : all those 'studying at Hunk's' was a lie he was dyin somewhere in a cornfield bc of too much vodka

 **Lancelot** : dying in those cornfields after too much vodka were good times tho

 **Hunkeles** : speak for yourself man

 **Hunkeles** : I have war flashbacks every time I see solo cups and cornfields

 **Corn Lord** : is that where all of my alcohol went?!

 **Lancelot** : G2G G2G G2G

_Lancelot has left the chat_

_Corn Lord has added Lancelot to the chat_

**Corn Lord** : Lance you little shit I S2G IF YOU STOLE ALL MY LIQUOR YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY

 **Lancelot:** it was keiths idea

 **DoritoDaddy:** you guys are underage wtf

 **Edgy Knife™** : bitch i  dont even know u

 **Space Zelda** : LMAO

 **Space Zelda** : ya'll can't see this but Coran is legit trying to drug test Lance

 **Lancelot** : ALLURA. MAKE HIM STOP

 **Space Zelda** : :)))

 **Meme Queen** : is it bc of the alcohol

 **Space Zelda** : Coran misplaced his weed and now he's convinced Lance smoked it

 **Edgy Knife™** : tf??

 **Meme Queen** : CORN SMOKE WEED WTF

 **Corn Lord** : ya'll honestly expect me to stay sane raising these two heathens without alcohol or weed?

 **Space Zelda** : excuse you I'm an angel

 **Lancelot** : Coran Allura smoked ur weed shes obvi delusional rn

 **Corn Lord** : A L L U R A

 **Hunkeles** : ok whoa whoa woah back it up

 **Hunkeles** : Coran smokes weed????

 **Meme Queen** : i mean it makes sense

 **Space Zelda** : yeah he smokes that dank weed. Why do you think his eyes are always red?

 **Lancelot** : he says he blames it on Allura and i

 **Edgy Knife™** : yea i can see y...

 **Lancelot** : stfu mullet

 **DoritoDaddy** :....I have to get to work

 _DoritoDaddy has left the chat_  

 **Hunkeles** : i still cant believe you sent him Pidge's tentacle porn fic

 **Lancelot** : i wont be able to look him in the eyes now

 **Meme Queen** : im never letting you live this down


End file.
